Fighter
by willowedflower
Summary: Annabelle None lost everything when her parents were killed and she was but into foster care. When she is moved to Seattle and meets Emmett and Rosalie her world changes. All human and the summary sucks. Give it a chance.
1. Chapter 1

AN: This is my first story so keep in mind I'm new to this. Please no flames, and review por favor.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or the characters are hers, but my ocs are mine.

Life as I knew it changed with a few simple actions a child should never see. At three years old my parents were murder in our home in front of me. They spared me leaving me with a few words even a three year old could understand. They weren't done it would end with me because so how it started with me. I remember holding my teddy and just starting down at my parent's bodies. Even then I knew that they weren't going to wake up. I don't remember how long I stood there but when my sister got home she saw them and just started to scream that how the police were called. A neighbor had hard my sister Bella. The days following that pasted in a blur the funeral, the police talking to me trying to find out what I knew. I told them what I knew but I also knew they would never believe a three year old girl. I was right they didn't. My sister and I didn't have any other family other than each other but yet she wouldn't even look at me. She blamed me a three year old for our parent's deaths she was eleven and she was blaming me. Even at three I knew when people were mad but I was still too little to know what hate was. But my sister sure did teach me that and now looking back on it I am thankful for it.

We were placed in foster care. Or as I now call it hell on earth. Within a few days a family can and looked at Bella they loved her. The next morning she was gone my big sister had just walked out of my life. I remember asking my foster mother where she was all I got was a slap to the face and words that I soon became part of my life. You weren't wanted you never were. It's your fault you're so stupid. Those were cut me deep somewhere I guess I knew they weren't true but I couldn't help but believe them.

This was my life different families but always the same thing verbal and physical abuse. It was never too bad but I knew it could always get worse. I soon lost a childhood every child deserves. Years of this piled up and the concepts of hope and love were so foreign to me that at times I struggled to even know they were real. I had few memories of my real family but they were so full of hate and anger that they were only a source of pain. I held only three things from my real home a picture of my family, a locket with family pictures, and my teddy. I had always hope thing would change and they did.

When I turned eight I was transferred to a new "family" in Settle. They were wonderful on paper but when I saw them I knew they were just like the rest. I was wrong they were worse. The abuse was ten times as bad. The only good thing was that during the day they didn't care what I did as long as I wasn't in trouble with the law. Wondering around one day I found a boxing club for all ages. This is what saved me. This is were I knew who I could be. This was were I met a man who proved to me that not all people are bad. This is were Annabelle None formerly known as Annabelle Swan became a person. This is my story.


	2. Author note

**Ok I'm sorry this isn't a chapter I wanted to let you all know that I am going to have the next chapter by the end of this week end. I've had a crazy past week with my life and I haven't had a chance to use a computer. So this weekend I hope to have maybe two chapters up by Sunday. But please review they help me update faster.**

**-Willowed Flower**


	3. Chapter 2

AN: Thank you for all the hits and especially for the reviews. Please review and now on with the new chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight.

* * *

Ch. 1

* * *

"Aw look what we have here the baby of the family, how cute. Look at your mommy and daddy now all defenseless. No one can save them now. James bring her here." A voice said laughing.

I looked around all I could see was darkness. I ran away from the voice but I couldn't find away out of the room. I could feel them watching me. I knew what happened next. In my head I knew this was a dream but my body was filled with fear. Even though I knew I wouldn't help I continued to run until I hit a glass wall. I looked through it even though I knew I would regret it. It was like walking into that day all over again I saw them walk into the house and grab my mom and dad I saw them continuously him my dad with a crow bar. I saw my mom screaming and crying as she had to watch them beat my dad. Then they turned to her the man James with this sick look on his face stalk towards her and grab her neck. I watched them all take turns beating her. Then they threw her next to my dad. I watched as they grabbed each other's hand and they both looked at me with disappointment in their eyes. Then I saw James grab his gun and aim at them.

I shot out gasping for air. I looked around and saw my small closet room with my thin sheet used for both padding and warmth. I was lucky at least this room had a window.

I sighed the sun was up which meant I had to get up and go to school. Great another day of endless teasing, I hated all of the kids that I went to school with. They teased me, hit me and downright bullied me because I was a foster kid. If they only knew my hell they wouldn't do half of the things they do to me.

As I pulled on the only pair of jeans I owned and one of the three shirts I owned. I grabbed my iPod to check out how many days there were until my big fight against another top ranked boxer like me. Three was a little more than week I smiled at the background on the screen it was a picture of me and my best friend Cassie. Cassie had given me the I pod for my birthday last year. She, my coach were the closest thing I had to a family.

"Girl get out here!" Joey my foster dad yelled from the kitchen.

Slowly I walked out of my room and towards him, "what do you need me to do?"

I asked quietly.

"Mary is out and I need food. So why is my breakfast not ready?" He screamed, grabbing my arm and throwing me towards the hot stove, and grabbing a red hot pan.

"No please I'm sorry I didn't have it ready please give me a chance to make it." I pleaded with him.

He just chuckled, yanking my shirt up and placing the pan on my stomach.

I held back a scream but the tears flowed from my eyes. I could smell my flesh burn, when he finally let go I dropped to the floor clutching my stomach. I start to see black spots from the amount of pain I'm in. I don't know how long I laid there but it felt like eternity I felt Joey come by every now and then and kick me to see if I was alive.

Hours must have passed but I could still feel the pain and now the iron like smell of blood that I lay in. The blood from Joey, his way of checking to see if I was alive. My mind drifts I know it must be late afternoon if not the evening by now. Boxing practice must have started, I wonder if they notice me missing or if they care. I've never missed before, maybe coach is worried or Cassie fears that I am sick. A small part of me hopes they come to see if I am okay, but I know if they do then they will see me at my weakest. Part of me wants to get up and fight this, but I can't its too hard. I know I have faced worst things then this but I feel as though this is my breaking point. I can't take anymore. I want to be free from this world all this pain and suffering I face day in and day out. This world that I know now is not fair. The things I have seen and been through should make me though but now as I lay here I can't find that strength in my self to go through this again. I can see the darkness coming into my vision. I sigh this is what I have been waiting for my escape, I cling to it I felt at peace for the first time in forever. Just before I give in completely I could almost make out a voice telling me to hold on. It's too late though I allow myself to fall into the dark abyss.

* * *

**AN: Ok so sorry this is so lateand for being so short. I will have the next chapter by the end of the week. My life is a little crazy right now I have lots of other stuff to do and not enough time to do them. Please review they help me update fast**


	4. Chapter 3

Me: I own Twilight

Jasper: No you don't

Me: yes I do

Jasper: No you don't Stephenie Meyer owns them

Me: I know but it sounded really good. I think somebody believed me

Jasper: No probably not. Just say the disclaimer so we can get on with the story, please.

Me: Fine Mr. everybody thinks I look like a freak in the movies. I don't own Twilight and never will *grr*

Jasper: Finally! Now on with the story

An: minor swearing

Emmett pov

Today was a pretty good day. All of the boxing classes were going as planed no injuries at all after this last break it would be my favorite class the juniors. As a coach I knew shouldn't have favorites but I did.

Annabelle None was the best boxer I had seen in a long time. She had been training since she was eight. I couldn't help but see her as the daughter I didn't have. Annabelle's parents never showed up for any tournaments and made her ride the bus home everyday. She was also a pretty friendly girl who was always a joy to be around. I had mentioned Belle to my wife Rosalie once and she just fell in love with her. She had taken to going to Annabelle's tournaments and supporting her the whole way through. We both notice earlier this year she had started to withdraw from everybody. Although only I noticed it in the beginning she was becoming more and more distance not talking during practice and leaving without saying anything. A few of her friends had come to me about this but every time I tried mentioning it she immediately changed topics.

After her best friend Cassie told me a on Monday that Belle had told her if she didn't show up to practice to open the letter she had given her and read it with me. That sent the warning bells off in my head. So today I had decided to sit her down and have a serious conversation with her.

I looked up at the clock and saw that the kids would be coming in pretty soon so I decided to start setting up some of the jump ropes for their warm ups.

"Hey Emmett need a hand there bro." I heard a voice behind me ask.

"Damn Jasper did you have to be so quite." I asked him before pulling him into a man hug.

"No but its funny to see your face when I scare you. Alice sends her love." He said smirking

Jasper was my brother in law who had married my little sister Alice last year. He was a pretty cool guy at 26 he was a high school counselor which fit him because he was the calmest person on earth. Well he had to be marrying Alice she was like a hyper pixie on sugar she was 24 and owned her a little boutique.

"Man Emmett when you called and said you needed help I figured it was with a student not yourself." Jasper told me jokingly.

"Not funny dude it is a student. Remember Belle you met her last year?"

"Yeah hilarious little girl and super sweet too. Is she okay?"

"That's just it man. I don't know she's been acting weird and not like herself. I'm going to talk to her during practice so I need you to watch the others." I told him running a hand through my hair a nervous habit that both my brother Edward and I had picked up from our dad.

"Man this must be pretty serious if you're going to sit her out of practice so you can talk to her?"

"It is. I'm almost afraid to ask what's wrong because I'm afraid that something is really wrong."

"Don't worry so much she's probably just going through a phase. But if there is a problem I'm here for you and her. She a very special girl after all."

"Thanks. Well enough of the heavy how about this Sunday at the family dinner I take you down at halo." I said my goofy smile sliding into place.

"What you up for a beating?"

"Ha don't make me laugh you can't beat the Emster." I told him.

Just then the group of kids walked in. Going into coach mode I told them all to change and start their warm-ups. I sighed I hadn't seen Belle walk in I hope she was just late.

As Cassie walked back out she shook her head letting me know Belle wasn't here.

I sighed I had a really bad feeling about this, but I put that aside for now running practice as usual.

After everything was finished and most of the kids had left I pulled Cassie aside.

"Cassie did Belle tell you she wasn't going to be here today?"

"No she didn't. She even promised she would be here she had something for Ms. Rose." Cassie told me with tears in her eyes.

"Its okay Cass but since she did promise I think we should read the letter. Don't you, just to make sure she's okay?" I told her.

She nodded.

I decided that reading it in my office would be best so I pulled a chair for Cassie and one for me as I opened the letter. I was written on notebook paper and her neat hand writing spread across the page. It read:

_Dear Coach and Cassie,_

_If you are reading this them it means that I missed practice or something of the sorts that I promise to go to. I always keep my promises as you know. I'm glad both of ya'll are to. Well let me first start by saying thank you for everything that ya'll have ever done for me. Cassie you were my first friend who actually listen to what I had to say. You will never know how much that meant to me. You helped me realize that there is love in the world and to always see the brighter side of things. Coach, well coach you were the first person that I had taught me that I was worth something. You taught me that I was good enough to follow my dreams and not give up. You and Rose are the people I think of when I think of what parents should be. Since I met both of you I began to see ya'll as parents. I hope you don't mind. I know that someday when you become parents your kids will have the best parents in the world. I only wish I could have had the chance to be like ya'll. I think by now your probably wondering why I'm writing this letter and acting as if I don't have a future and well if you are reading this then I don't. I sort of have been lying to everyone. Whenever ya'll asked where my parents were or why they weren't there. I lied I didn't want ya'll to think less of me if you knew the truth. I'm a foster kid. Well right now you're thinking well that's not a big deal. That's were you are wrong I wasn't lucky in any of my homes I've been abused. Abused in every way possible, I had fallen through the cracks of the system. But I was able to deal with it because I had ya'll to help me and guide me. Well recently my foster parents realized that soon they would move me soon and that had them thinking that I was better off dead because they would get all my money. So they plotted a way to kill me and so the beatings got worse and I guess today they decided to finish me off. So I'm either dead or dying. I sort of hope that I'm dying because that way there's a chance that you will save me. I don't want to force you to do this. But just in case you want to be a hero you know where I live. Please don't every forget me. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you sooner I can only hope that I will have touched your lives in some way like you have mine. Love you forever. _

_Forever yours,_

_Annabelle None (Swan)_

After reading the last line I felt tears fall down my face, besides me I heard Cassie sobbing. I felt so bad I had to save her if I could.

"Cassie, I'm going to get her okay. I'm going to save her. I'll call you tonight with what happened okay? Just go home and wait." I told her.

She looked at me, with tears streaming down her face, and whispered to me, "Save her coach please."

I nodded and ran out to my car. I heard Jasper yelling at me but I ignored him knowing he would lock up. I sped towards her side of town. Praying the whole way she would be safe. Please Belle hold on, please we need you.

An: first off Sorry for the long wait I've been super busy with school and tennis this last week but with a three day weekend I was able to write this. In this chapter my southern self came out a bit so for those of ya'll who don't know **ya'll= you all.** That's all look for an update next weekend. Lastly I'm worried because I have almost no reviews but lots of story alerts. So please review they make me happy. Also if I get five reviews I'll definitely update Saturday. So review

Willowed flower


	5. Chapter 4

Me: he he I have the rights to Twilight and no one can catch me

Edward: really willow tell the truth did you steal those

Me: no that would be wrong *he he he'll never know*

Edward: Mind reader remember give them back

Me: Fine *about to stomp off*

Edward: aren't you forgetting something like the disclaimer!

Me: grr don't get so huffy with me or you won't be in the next chapter. Alright I don't own Twilight no the wonderful S.M. owns it grr stupid mind reading vampires

* * *

Recap

She looked at me, with tears streaming down her face, and whispered to me, "Save her coach please."

I nodded and ran out to my car. I heard Jasper yelling at me but I ignored him knowing he would lock up. I sped towards her side of town. Praying the whole way she would be safe. Please Belle hold on, please we need you.

* * *

Ch.3

Emmett pov

I raced toward Belle's house not caring if I was breaking at least a hundred traffic laws. All that mattered to me right now was finding Belle alive.

I pulled up to the address that was written on her information sheet. The house itself looked run downed with the paint peeling off the grass was over grown. All the house on the block looked the exactly same.

I parked my Hummer on the curb and quickly ran off the car to the front door. Banging on it no one answered. I tried to turn the door knob and to my surprise it worked.

The moment I walked in I could feel there was something wrong.

"Belle! Belle!" I shouted franticly

All I heard was a very soft groan coming from the kitchen area.

I ran in there and gasped blood was pooled around Belle's broken looking body.

I grabbed my phone and called the police. When I knew they were on their wayi threw my phhone aside and grabbed Belle's hand begging her to not to die. Her body looked bad especially her midsection.

I heard the police pulled up with EMS. They rushed in and went straight to her side.

"Sir, sir I'm going to need you to help me we need to get her to the hospital right away to see how bad her injuries are. Is there a specific hospital that you would prefer?" a young ems officer asked me.

"Seattle Christian. My father works there request Dr. Cullen."

"Of course sir. Do you want to ride with your daughter?" he asked me.

"Yes please."

"Okay come on we need to hurry we don't know how much time she has." He told me before racing off to the ambulance.

I followed closely behind him. Inside of the ambulance we all surrounded Belle. The staff worked to keep her stable. The whole time I held her hand begging her to be okay.

The whole ride felt like an hour but in actuality it was only ten minutes. The staff from the hospital rushed the doors grabbing her stretcher and wheeling her into the hospital. I tried to see where they had taken her but it was too late they had already turned the corner and out of sight.

One of the nurses directed me to the waiting room and asked me a little about Belle. I told them her full name, weight , age, and height. I asked the nurse when I could see her and she told me that the doctor would come out to let me know what was happening.

I pulled my cell phone out of my bloodied jeans and called Rose.

After a few rings she answered. "Hey Em."

"Hey Rosie something happened and I won't be home tonight."

"Emmett what happened?"

"Belle never showed up for practice so Cassie and I read the letter. O God, it was horrible she was being abused by her foster parents for eight years. They had been trying to kill her because they found out that the people who killed her family are after her and trying to kill her. They didn't want whoever is after Belle to think that they are trying to help her." I told Rose. Even now just the thought of somebody who would want to hurt Belle got me seeing red.

"What happened to Belle? Foster family? Someone killed her family? Someone wants to kill Belle? What happened Emmett you tell me right now or so help me I don't know what I'll do!" Rose screamed into the phone, making my ear ring.

"I'll explain more later, but right I think you should get down here they don't know how good her chances are."

"Oh Emmett I'm getting my coat and I will be over there as soon as I can. Do you need anything?" she asked gentler this time.

"A change of clothes mine, have blood on them. We're at Seattle Christian in the ER."

"Ok love that sounds good I'll be there in a few minutes love you."

"Be safe love you too baby." I said then hung up.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair all I could do now was wait for both the doctor and Rose to show up.

I don't know how much time passed before I saw Rose walk in. As soon as she saw me she ran to me.

"Oh Emmett, our poor baby." She sobbed into my chest.

I tried to sooth her by rubbing circles on her back, but even then that didn't help because I could feel my own tears running down my face.

Finally after we both had settled down and I had changed I saw a doctor walk in. I held my breath and prayed it was for Belle.

If I had ever doubted there was a God this proved me wrong because the words out of the doctor's mouth were, "Family of Annabelle None."

Rose jumped up "That's us" she said.

"Of course this way please" he said, leading us to what seemed to be his office. He gestured for us to sit down across from him.

"I'm doctor Wellings and I assume you are Belle's parents."

"No but we were actually going to adopt her soon." Rose answered before I even had a chance to say anything.

"Of course well, normally I wouldn't be able to give out her information but since you are planning on adopting her I don't see any problem with it. While we were looking her over we had to take her into surgery because she had a collapsed lung, several broken ribs, and a small fracture in her skull, her right shoulder was dislocated, she has a severe burn on the left side of her body and many cuts along her midsection. She is still asleep but we fear that there will be severe problems when she wakes up but only time will tell. You may go see her now she's in ICU because of surgery." Dr. Wellings said, directing us to the right floor.

Rose and I enter Belle's room, there were lots of machines hooked up to her body; her body was bandaged and bruised I Was glad that all of the blood was cleaned from her body.

Belle looked even smaller and she lay on the bed. Rose and I sat next to her watching her chest rise and fall as she breathe. Rose grabbed her hand and held it. We sat by her bed waiting until the moment that she would open her eyes.

* * *

Ok I know I promised an update weeks ago and truth is I've had this chapter done for two weeks but I've been busy with school and having a lot of tennis matches so I finally got around to updating this story yippee. I'm working on the next chapter so look for it next week sometime or if I have time I'll finish it tonight. Please please review if you do I'll make sure I update.

-Willow


	6. Chapter 5

I am not Stephanie Meyer nor will I ever be so therefore I don't own twilight *sad face*

* * *

Recap:

Rose and I enter Belle's room, there were lots of machines hooked up to her body; her body was bandaged and bruised I Was glad that all of the blood was cleaned from her body.

Belle looked even smaller and she laid on the bed. Rose and I sat next to her watching her chest rise and fall as she breathe. Rose grabbed her hand and held it. We sat by her bed waiting until the moment that she would open her eyes.

* * *

CH 4

Belle's pov

I felt like I was drifting on a cloud it was so peaceful. I didn't know how long I had been drifting for though I was too caught up in the feeling. But slowly things were starting to come back to me, I now knew that there was something that had caused me to get here but I didn't remember what. I had a feeling that someone was waiting for me back where I came from but who was it I couldn't remember. So I was fine floating on the clouds, but something had changed there was a house coming up it seemed familiar to me for some reason. It was white with green trim with a wrap around front porch with rocking chairs in front.

I smiled it seamed as if I had been here before. I walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

I heard a person walking up and opening the door. I gasped it was my mom and soon my father appeared next to her.

" Mom? Dad? Is it really you?" I asked

"Annabelle, my baby angel what are you doing here?" Mom asked me, ushering me inside.

"I…I don't remember, all I remember is that it hurt before and now it doesn't but there's something waiting for me back there but I can't remember." I told them it was all so fuzzy.

"Oh my baby, you shouldn't be here. If we wouldn't have died none of this would've happened. Its all are faults." Mom said sobbing into dad's chest.

"I don't blame you. Ya'll tried to protect me but life happened don't think anything that ever happened to me was your fault." I said I looked around the living room and saw picture of two girls. Dad caught me staring.

He smiled at me "We kept watch over both you and your sister throughout the years. I'm surprised they separated both you from each other"

Somehow him reminding me of my sister brought back some memories most of which were unpleasant and from right after she left me.

"They didn't separate us she left me. She told me I was worthless and it was my fault you died. She was right I am worthless. No one loves me" I said.

"We love you so much we wanted to stay but we couldn't. Why would you believe that?" mom asked me through her sobs.

"I've been told that most of my life so I just began to believe it. It's not like it isn't true. I mean who would want this" I told them but some part of my brain was trying to tell me that someone cared back where I was from, but who I couldn't remember. It was frustrating so I let it drop.

"Baby that's not true so many people love you that just don't show it. I'm sure your foster parents love you" mom told me.

"Wow you must have just been watching Isa's life because I've never been in one home where they haven't abused me in so shape or form. They didn't want me, I've been to at least eight different homes and never in all my years have I known love. Thirteen years and I never got hug by someone who loves me. I think the last hug I got from love was from you and dad on that day you died. No, the closest thing I've gotten to a hug is being held down while I was beat!" I yelled, I don't know why I was telling them this I never wanted them to have to know this. As I yelled this I remember that people hated me and beat me but some part of me knew that maybe someone loved me.

I looked and saw both mom and dad in tears holding each other. Wow they did love me, they're crying for me but it had been so long since I had been loved that it was all very confusing.

"I didn't know that we never knew we just got pictures every now and then you looked happy. Especially in this one" dad told me handing me a small picture frame.

It was of me standing outside a building with this girl, we were laughing about something. The girl was important to me somehow I knew that. I saw behind us was a man, he was huge both tall and buff he was watching us with his arm around a blonde women. She was gorgeous. I traced their figures, my fingers running across the page. Who were they? I knew that they were familiar some way. I looked back at their faces. And then I remember.

"_Belle congratulations you did it you won! I'm so proud of you sweet heart. Where's Emmett I know how proud he's going to be" Ms. Rose told me, pulling me into a hug._

"_Thanks Ms. Rose I'm so glad you wanted to come see me" I told her. I was still surprised that she had hugged me, it felt nice. _

"_Well the minute my goofy husband told me you were fighting I had to come and show some support. Oh we need to take you out to dinner." She squealed_

"_Rosie don't kill Belle we need to make sure she in shape for her next match. Which she will dominate like she did in this one" coach yelled coming up behind me and swing me up over his shoulder and swing me around. _

_I giggled no one had ever wanted to see me do anything before and they wanted to take me out to dinner to wow this night could not get better._

I gasped how could I ever forget Ms. Rose and coach the two people I modeled myself after. Every bone in my body wanted them to be my parent. Since I had met them my wish was that they would adopt me. I would call them mom and dad in my head and heart. They were what was waiting for me back home. I had left the letter to Cassie for her to read if I didn't show up for practice to read the letter with Coach. I had to go back to them even if they didn't love me the way I loved them I needed them.

"I have to go back" I told my mom and dad.

"We know you don't belong here yet it's not your time. They love you and you love them." Dad said.

"But it's not that I don't love ya'll any less because I don't, even if I only knew ya'll for three years I still love you" I said, I didn't want them to think that I loved them any less.

"We know that we want you to be happy and these people will treat you right. You will find a family with them and be happy and grow up. That's all we ever wanted for you and your sister" mom said

"Thank you. Did you ever… I mean speak with Isa?" I asked uncertain

"No she didn't need to see us, while you did. She made peace with our deaths and no longer blames you but she doesn't know what she would do if ya'll ever met" dad explained.

I let out a breath I had been holding "Good, I wouldn't know what I would do either, but the chances of us meeting are slim, so I won't worry about it"

"You need to leave soon, not that we don't want you but if you stay any longer you might lose your chance to go back" they explained.

"I understand it's time for me to return I need to go back I have some people to see," I said, I stood up and walked to the door. I faced them "Will I ever see you again?"

"someday you will but don't let us hold you back be who you were meant to be we are so proud of who you are and we know someday our paths will meet again but till then this is goodbye" mom said

"We love you so much be strong you have a difficult road ahead of you but always remember that we will be with you forever in your heart." Mom and dad said. They both hugged and kissed me.

I walked down the path toward the forest that had appeared while we were talking, as I reached the edge I turned back and looked once more at my parents. I knew once I crossed this part I couldn't return to them and that there was still time to turn around and go back.

I took a deep breath and took a step forward; slowly I walked through the woods. I didn't know where I was walking just that I would know when I got there.

I must've walked for what felt like hours, when I heard a voice. It was soft at first but as I walked it grew louder. The person was calling my name.

"I'm here, I'm coming!" I shouted back.

Suddenly the forest changed there was a bright light and the voice began two. Coach and Ms. Rose were the voices!

I stepped into the light and I felt my body shift.

I groaned softly I was in pain and lying in a bed.

Ms. Rose and Coach were at my side. Ms. Rose was stroking my face softly. I carefully opened my eyes and saw her face.

* * *

Yay an update thank everyone for the reviews and for all the hits they all helped me update faster. The next update might take a little longer I was going to do it this weekend but I'm going out of town and no computer and so I'll try my hardest for an update next week. Please review they help me type quicker!

Till next time Willow


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: nope I don't own Twilight.

Just to let you know short chapter but please review.

* * *

Recap

I stepped into the light and I felt my body shift.

I groaned softly I was in pain and lying in a bed.

Ms. Rose was at my side. Ms. Rose was stroking my face softly. I carefully opened my eyes and saw her face.

* * *

Ch 5

* * *

"Ms. Rose" I spoke, my voice sounding really scratchy.

"Shh, shh, don't talk. Let me get you some water" she said, grabbing a water bottle off a table. "Here drink slowly." She said leading the water to my lips.

"You're here?" I asked

"I can leave if you want" she said, about to get up.

"No! I mean please stay with me, if you want" I asked shyly. No one in a long time had cared this much.

"Of course I stayed silly. I showed up a little after Emmett brought you here. Speaking of him I think he will be back any minute, he went to speak to someone. How are you feeling?" Ms. Rose asked

"Achy and a little bit of pain but from what I remember happening that should be normal. What did happen? I mean how did I get here?" I asked the last thing I remember is blacking out and a voice calling my name.

"Well…" she started but just then a doctor opened the door.

"I see she's awake now. I'm Dr. Wellington how're you feeling?" he asked

"Achy and a little bit of pain, but mostly confused" I confessed

"That's to be expected you were unconscious for three days" he told me

I gasped, three days. That was a lot how could I have not woken up and did Ms. Rose stay the whole time. What happened?

"Belle, sweetie its okay" Ms. Rose told me stroking my hair.

I turned to her "Where you here the whole time?"

She smiled a soft smile "Emmett and I actually haven't left your side since we were allowed up"

"Really?"

"Of course kiddo I wasn't going to leave you here alone" Coach said walking into the room.

I couldn't help but feel stunned.

"Well let me do a few test then I can let you get some more rest. If everything's okay you can leave tomorrow" Dr. Wellington said.

After the doc ran his test which were dumb because he was asking me basic questions like, what's my name, how old am I and things like that.

After he left, I realized that I would have to go back to my foster home.

I began to cry because I knew when I went back I would e in so much trouble.

"Belle what's wrong are you in pain?" Coach asked franticly.

I shook my head no. How could they understand once this is over with they will move on with their lives and forget me.

I felt the bed shift. "Belle, please why are you crying? You can trust us" Ms. Rose said rubbing soothing circles on my back.

"How can I trust you? Every person I've ever trusted has left me, and so will you as soon as I get out of here" I cried.

"Well actually," Ms. Rose said, looking at Coach who just smiled and nodded "we were wondering if you would be okay with you staying with us for a while. How does that sound?"

"Like I would be with you until I healed?" I asked. Their kindness surprised me.

"Actually more as a permit thing, like we would adopt you. But only if you are okay with it" Coach asked looking in my eyes.

It took me a minute to realize what they were saying. They wanted me, they wanted to keep me, and take me in nobody had very wanted to do that before.

"You want to adopt me?" I asked still very uncertain.

Ms. Rose nodded.

"We would love to adopt you. Every since we met you we thought of you as our daughter. The paper work is written up all you have to do is agree. So is this what you want?" Coach asked me.

"Would we be like a family?" I asked, very aware that I sounded very young even to myself.

"Only I you want it" Coach said.

"A family well I haven't had one of those in years. Well I'll agree with one condition" I said smiling and sounding very hopeful.

"Anything you want" Ms. Rose said.

"Well…I've never had a mom and dad I can remember very well and after them I haven't had a very good relationship with foster parents. But I trust both off you and I love ya'll I know. So I guess what I'm asking is if I could call ya'll mom and dad?" I asked, suddenly very afraid that they would reject me.

"Oh Belle, we would love it if you called us that" Ms. Rose said.

Looking up at her I saw tears in her eyes, even coach looked a little bit teary eyed.

"I have a family" I said.

"Oh now I can finally call you my girls" Coach said, beaming. Both dad and mom hugged me, and for the first time in years I felt like I belonged. And it was the best feeling in the world.

* * *

**Okay sorry for the short chapter but I felt like I had to post. Also this chapter isn't edit much sorry for the mistakes. Sorry for the long wait I was busy with Easter and fiesta. Next update will be soon like latest next week. But reviews help me type faster. SO REVIEW PLEASE**

**Till next time**

**-Willow**


	8. Author note 2

**Hey everyone sorry this isn't an update. I bruised my arm and now I'm in a cast up to my shoulder. So updates will be slow because I can only use my right arm to type and I'm a little bit slow. I've already started the next chapter but I will take longer than I planed. But I promise it will be extra long. So hopefully next week I can get it up. Till then I'll work hard on the chapter. Don't lose hope in me. **

**Peace,**

**Willow**


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey everyone well finally an update after my absence, but better late then never. This chapter is my longest so far and one of my favorites. **

**The next chapter Belle meets Bella; I've already started working on it and hopefully will have it up before I leave for New York next week. **

**This chapter is dedicated to **_**CharmedandTwilight31**_**who is an awesome reviewer. **

**On a last note: I don't own Twilight.**

**So after the long wait here is chapter six.**

* * *

Recap:

Looking up at her I saw tears in her eyes, even coach looked a little bit teary eyed.

"I have a family" I said.

"Oh now I can finally call you my girls" Coach said, beaming. Both dad and mom hugged me, and for the first time in years I felt like I belonged.

* * *

Ch. 6

It had been a three weeks since mom and dad had adopted me. All my injuries were healing up nicely. I could now move around and run a tiny bit as long as my dad didn't find out. I had been out of the hospital for six days now.

The day that I left the hospital my mom had taken me to pick out a few outfits that I could wear until I was all healed. Once I was she promised that she would take me shopping at the mall. I was so excited to get new clothes I couldn't stop thanking mom. After we left the store we headed home.

_~~~~Flashback~~~~_

"_Ok Belle, since we decided to adopt you. Your dad and I have been getting your room ready for you. We will fix it up more once you're all better. We haven't painted it yet because we wanted you to pick out the colors but we did get you a bed, a desk, a new dresser, and a bedside table we can get more later this week. How does that sound?" Mom asked me, as we drove home from the store. I was wearing the new clothes._

"_Mom that's too much I don't need all that, but thank you. I've never had all of that before" I told her._

"_Well Belle I can promise that since you've become a Cullen you will never have to worry about that. We will always take care of you no matter how old you get" Mom said smiling at me._

"_I get a last name to?" I asked uncertain._

"_Of course you do. Unless of course you don't want to. We would never make you do something you don't want to do." Mom said._

_Cullen they wanted me to take their name. Oh I would really be a part of the family._

"_Of course I want to. That would make me yours and dad's daughter right?"_

"_You would be our daughter with or without your last name being Cullen. But we can go change your name once the papers go through" _

_Mom turned into a neighborhood. The houses were huge and spaced a little bit apart. I had never seen houses this big before. We got to the end of a street and I saw the most beautiful house. It was two floors and a cream color. The upstairs had a balcony and a wraparound porch. It was so homey but yet huge at the same time. _

"_Do you like it? Your dad's mom designed it. It's our dream house" mom asked me._

"_It's so pretty. I love it." I said as we both got out of the car._

"_Emmett we're home!" mom yelled as we walked through the front door. _

"_I'm in the kitchen" Dad yelled back._

"_Come on Belle lets go make sure your dad didn't try to make any food. Lord knows he's useless in the kitchen" Mom told me laughing._

_I giggled I could see dad burning things. _

"_I heard that love. Belle your mother wounds me aren't you going to stick up for your dear dad" Daddy teased when we got into the kitchen._

"_Sorry daddy I'm with momma on this one I've tried your pb&j before. Yuck!"_

"_You just got told by your daughter Emmett I think you're losing your touch" mom teased._

"_If all you two are going to do is tease me I won't show Belle her present"_

"_Present? What for?" I asked I had never gotten a present for no reason before._

"_It's a homecoming present sweetie" mom told me, "Now close your eyes and hold out your hands"_

_I did as she asked and suddenly I felt something warm and wiggly in them. I opened my eyes and saw a puppy._

"_A puppy, for me really? Oh wow! Thank you so much, thank you thank you" I yelled running up to dad and giving him a huge hug. He picked me up and spun me around._

"_Anything for my little girl" he said kissing me on my head._

_~~~~~~End Flash back~~~~~~_

That was my first day home it was amazing, I ended up naming my dog Hero, he was a pointer beagle mix. He was mainly white with brown spots and paws.

Right now we were laying on my bed reading. Tonight mom had told me that we were hosting a family dinner to introduce me to the rest of the family. It was going to be Carlisle and Esme, they were dad's parents. Alice and Jasper Whitlock, I already knew Jasper from boxing but I hadn't met Alice but from what dad had told me was she was 26 years old and a pixie sized shopoholic, she ran her own clothing shop. Last was dad's younger brother he was 28 years old and a doctor like Carlisle and apparently the calm one in the family, he was coming with his wife-to-be Isabella better known as Bella.

During the past since in being in the hospital I had been having some panic attacks were I would have flashbacks to some of the houses I had been at and when I came to I would freak out and not letting anyone near me until I knew I was safe. Mom and Dad usually helped me calm down. They asked the doctor and he said that it was normal behavior for someone in my situation were I went from being afraid every day to being safe, and now my mind was coming to terms with everything. He recommended seeing a therapist who could help me work things out. Mom and Dad agreed with him but I was worried about having to talk about my past. There were things I just wanted to forget.

"Belle!" Mom called from my doorway.

I fell off the bed when I heard her voice I must have been so caught up thinking that I lost track of time.

"Oh, sweetie are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you but I had been calling you for the past 15 minutes" mom said rushing over to my side.

I laughed "Don't worry about I was so caught up in reading that I lost track of time. Do you need me to do something?"

"Yes can you get ready and then come downstairs and help me set the table. Your dad will be home soon and everyone should arriving pretty soon"

"No problem, I'll be down in a minute."

"Okay sweetie" mom said walking back downstairs.

"Well boy we better get ready then." I said to Hero who just put his paws over his nose. I laughed; life must be easier as a dog.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny jeans and a short sleeve purple blouse. I decide that since it was the first time meeting the whole Cullen clan that I should cover up all my scars, I knew that they didn't even know that mom and dad had adopted me.

I sighed looking in the mirror even though most of my injuries where gone the side of my stomach was still bandaged up. My body was ugly and scarred from years of abuse; I touched my shoulder where the words murderer was carved. My lovely sister had given that to me before she left. The scar never faded, I always covered this scar, not even mom or dad had seen it.

I dropped my shirt; I did want any bad memories to affect tonight.

I walked down the stairs and into the kitchen, where mom was finishing with the cake she made for desert.

"Need help dear mommy of mine?" I ask for the door way.

"Belle when did you walk in?" mom gasped and placed a hand on her heart.

"Just now, so need any help?" I asked again giving her a hug from behind. Daddy had said yesterday that I look like both of them. I had dark wavy hair like daddy and deep blue eyes like mommy. He said it was proof that I was meant to be there daughter. I had giggled at that because unlike my new parents I was tiny 5 foot 130 pound teenager, while mom was tall and looked like a super model, and dad was huge not fat but buff and he was at least 6'2.

"Please can set the food out and set the table. Dad just called and said everyone is ten minutes away" mom told me.

I let out an shaky breath, mom must've notice because the next thing I now is that she is hugging me.

"I know you're scared but I promise they will love you just as much as your dad and I do. If they have a problem with you then they will have to go through me and your dad. You will be safe tonight I promise you, okay?" mom said staring into my eyes.

I nodded.

"Good, now let's get this finished"

I smile I knew whatever happened I would be safe.

After I finished setting the table I went upstairs to check my outfit and let Hero out of his cage where mom had put him.

He jump all over me and licked my face. "Eww Hero, down boy!" I giggled. "Come on dad is gonna be here any minute. Let's go down stairs"

Hero was a really smart dog because as soon as I spoke he went to the steps and waited for me. One thing I had learned about my dog was that he was extremely protective of me, he always check the room before I walked it. I found it extremely comforting.

I heard the door open and voices floated up the steps where I was standing. I could here mom greet dad and the rest of their family. Hero looked at me as if to say 'you ready to meet them'.

I gave him a slight nod and began to walk down the stairs, the butterflies getting worse with each step. When I reached the bottom I looked around and saw that everyone was in the living room.

I saw dad and mom standing in front of the room talking to the family. I don't know how long I stood there watching them but I knew I had to go in. I was frozen in fear. I closed my eyes and willed myself into the doorway.

* * *

**There it is chapter six! Please review they help my fingers type faster. Thanks for reading and reviewing.**

**-Willowed Flower**


	10. Chapter 8

**I don't own Twilight.**

**Recap:**

**Belle POV**

I heard the door open and voices floated up the steps where I was standing. I could hear mom greet dad and the rest of their family. Hero looked at me as if to say 'you ready to meet them'.

I gave him a slight nod and began to walk down the stairs, the butterflies getting worse with each step. When I reached the bottom I looked around and saw that everyone was in the living room.

I saw dad and mom standing in front of the room talking to the family. I don't know how long I stood there watching them but I knew I had to go in. I was frozen in fear. I closed my eyes and willed myself into the doorway.

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Rose POV**

I saw Belle standing in the doorway she looked like she was fighting an internal battle. I thought she was going to leave because it was too much, when she stepped into the room. I looked at her and smiled. No one had noticed her yet and I think she was grateful for that. I held out my hand and she walk over towards me, grasping it tightly in hers. She looked terrified and scanned the room. Seeing Emmett and Jasper she relaxed some.

"Mom what do I do?" she whisper.

"Why don't you go say hi to Jasper" I said squeezing her hand for comfort.

"Come with me? Please I need you" she whispered desperately.

"I'm right here" I whispered back, then louder to I called Jasper's name.

"Yes Rose?" he said looking at me, spotting Belle behind me he jumped up and came over.

"Jasper!" Belle said throwing her arms around him in a huge hug.

Jasper wrapped his around her tightly. "I was so worried about you. When I read that letter I thought you might be gone." His voice cracked at the end.

"You can't get rid of me that quickly. Besides you still promised me that you'd spare with me." She said still holding him tightly. "You gonna keep your promise?"

"Always little Belle." Jasper said finally releasing her from his hug.

"What Jasper gets a huge hug but what do I get nothing. What am I chopped liver. Gosh after buying you a puppy this is the thanks I get." Emmett said ruining the special moment between Jasper and Belle.

"Daddy you know I could never forget about you. But I had to make sure that Jasper didn't die during my departure. I mean a stick could beat him in a fight, but I prefer that I'm the one who beats him silly." Belle said, running towards Emmett.

Emmett picked her up in a hug. "How was your day today?"

"It was fun. I helped mom and I played with Hero." Belle said.

Rose smiled Belle seemed to forget that there were other people in the room. But looking at their faces they were shocked by the scene in front of them reminded her that she needed to introduce Belle.

A clearing of someone's throat broke Emmett and Belle's hug. Belle immediately took a step behind Emmett.

"I think some of us would like an explanation" Carlisle said in a firm voice.

"I think everyone should sit down." I said.

**Belle POV**

I was terrified to say the least. Up until Mr. Cullen spoke up I was in my little bubble of happiness, which he went and popped. I grabbed on to dad's sleeve afraid that he would leave me.

Someone squeezed my shoulder. I looked up and Jasper winked at me, I knew he was giving me a tiny bit of confidence. Mom, dad, Jasper and I stood facing everyone, their faces filled with held shocked expressions along with hurt, confusion and anger.

"Everyone we told you we had big news. We adopted Belle" Mom said I could tell she was nervous.

"Did you just say you adopted a teenage child, y'all have only been married a few years! Did you think before you did this or was it an impulse thing?" Mr. Cullen yelled.

I was taken aback by his shouting was he going to hit me. Part of me knew I was being irrational but he scared me. What was he going to do? Faster and faster my breath came. All I could see was Joe yelling at me.

I backed away slowly; afraid Joe would come at me. I bumped into some body. Turning around quickly I faced the person. Some where I recognized the person but I didn't take a second to figure it out. I bolted out of the room. I ran blindly to a closet. I crawled deep inside in the corner and rocked myself back and forth tears streaming down my face my breath coming in gasps. Spots clouded my visions, and slowly my world faded to black.

**Emmett POV**

"Did you just say you adopted a teenage child, y'all have only been married a few years! Did you think before you did this or was it an impulse thing?" Dad yelled.

"Don't you even go there Dad you don't know anything. All you're doing is jumping to conclusions. You need…" I stared to yell back.

"Belle!" Jasper yelled.

I turned around just to see Belle sprint out of the room. Rose and I looked at each other then raced out of the room.

"Belle where are you? Please come out" Rose begged as we walked through the hallway.

"Belle please sweetie your safe no one is going to hurt you" I said. I was terrified, what if she ran out of the house she hadn't really been outside much, she could get lost.

"Em over here" Jasper said, pointing the closet door which was slightly jarred.

I raced over and threw open the door. In the far corner Belle laid passed out with dried tear stains on her cheeks. I reached in and grabbed her small body. I pulled her into my arms she looked so small and frail. I brushed her hair out of her face.

"Belle please" I whispered, onto her hair.

"Daddy"

"Sweetheart, you okay?" I asked.

"Daddy Joe was here he was yelling at you he was gonna hit you. Daddy is he gone?" Belle asked grabbing on to my shirt. Her eyes were wide and terrified.

"Shhh its okay. Sweetie it wasn't Joe he's not here. It was my Dad" I explained.

"Your Dad hits you?" she asked.

"No Belle, Carlisle doesn't hit Emmett, he very nice but the news just caught him off guard" Rose said.

"Does he hate me?"

"No Belle he was just surprised, wouldn't you be to?" Jasper said.

"I guess so. They must think I'm some kind of freak don't they" She said looking down at her hands.

"Belle they don't think that but it might help them understand if they knew some of what happened to you" Jasper said.

"I don't know"

"What if we go back and introduce them to you and we'll see what happens. How does that sound?" I ask her.

"OK but can I go get teddy, please" She begged.

"Of course go get teddy and come back when you're ready ok?" I said letting her down.

"No stay with me." She asked holding onto my arm, she looked scared.

"Ok let's go get teddy okay" I said, "Y'all go back and wait for us." Rose shot me a worried look. All I could do was send her a weak smile back.

**Jasper POV **

Rose and I walked back into the living room. I walked straight up to Carlisle and grabbed his shirt collar.

"If you ever yell like that in front of her again I swear you'll regret it. That little girl has been to hell and back so don't think for one second that she's some normal little girl" I said to him.

"I'm sorry Rose I never meant to upset her, but how was I to know she was sensitive." Carlisle said, he sounded really sorry.

"It's ok, we should have warned you beforehand. We just got caught up in the excitement of the news" Rose said.

"Rose don't apologize things happen we shouldn't have jumped to conclusions, we would love to meet her" Esme said hugging Rose.

"How do you know her Jasper?" Alice asked.

"She boxes down at Em's gym, we've spared a few times. She's a pretty good fighter" I explained. _She also beats me every time _I added in my head.

"Jasper you've never beat Belle" Rose added

There goes my reputation.

"Haha you got beat by a girl sucks to suck" Edward said, laughing at me. Finally he speaks up, but then again he is the type to processes information then acts on it.

"Bella please control your fiancée or he may find himself at the wrong side of Belle's fist" I joked.

"Who do I get to hit?" I heard Belle ask from the door way. She had changed out of her jeans and her nice shirt and was now wearing basketball shorts and a baggy tee-shirt. I smirked that was the Belle I knew. Also my wife was probably dying right now to take her shopping.

"No one Belle, don't encourage her Jasper" Rose said.

Belle and I just stuck our tongues out at her.

Belle looked at Carlisle "I'm sorry I overreacted it was wrong of me to judge you and jump to conclusions" she said then faced the rest of us "I truly do apologize for my outburst it won't happen again."

"Belle you have no reason to apologize it was my fault. I misjudged and for that I am deeply sorry" said Carlisle.

"I probably deserved it; anyways can I finally meet Alice, Jasper. I've been dying to meet the woman who has you at her beck and call." Belle said.

I had hoped Belle would be more accepting of things since leaving that awful place but it seemed like she still believed what those people had told her.

"Of course, Belle meet my Alice. Alice meet Belle" I introduced them. Alice being Alice reached out and hugged Belle. "We are going to get along great, welcome to the family"

Belle didn't hug her back for a second but then patted her back once and smiled.

"Lastly this is Edward and his girlfriend Isabella Swan" Rose said.

* * *

**AN: I am so spry for not updating ive been busy with school. But I promise updates will come sooner about once a month I hope. Please review it helps encourage me to write. Thanks for not losing hope in the story.**

**Willowed Flower **


End file.
